


Bipolar Room-mates and Movie Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, a lot of other characters okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you just stare at each other for the next few minutes. The menu screen for Life Aquatic reflects off John’s glasses, his breath smells like cheesy popcorn and sleep and grape soda, you are pretty sure one of his hands has drifted to your posterior and it is probably still covered with now dried synthetic butter but this is the most romantic moment of your short eighteen year life. You are sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bipolar Room-mates and Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa. This is a an older upload, something I did a while ago, that I still sorta like (although I did go back and edit a little because I made a little boo-boo describing John).

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently annoyed with the world.

 

What else is new?

 

Contrary to popular belief, you do have friends. You trust most about as far as you can throw them. There are, however, a few exceptions to this rule.

 

Sollux is one. Mostly because no matter how skinny the damn kid is, he is also exactly seven and a half inches taller than you; you cannot throw him very far.

 

You and Sollux keep each other in line. He will snark at you when you get dangerously angry and somehow it works to calm you the fuck down; on the flip side, you end up taking care of the heterochromic boy during his episodes.

 

Kanaya is another, though it’s a known fact that everyone likes Kanaya. She’s who you run to for advice on love and life. She will make you popcorn, pop in a shitty excuse for a movie, pat your back and just listen as you blubber on about your problems.

 

You would not, however, trust Terezi or Gamzee with a rock. It does not live, and yet, you’re sure they would kill said rock.

 

Violently.

 

Justice and weed do not mix well with Karkat Vantas.

 

John Egbert also does not mix well with Karkat Vantas. He’s really a fucking dick wrapped up in sunny disposition; it kind of pisses you off. So does everything else about John. In fact, there are so many things about him that piss you off that you could write a three page list.

 

His crooked teeth, his bright blue eyes, his dumb hoodie and especially that stupid cowlick of his; they all just make you angry.

 

You haven’t even met the damn kid in real life but every fibre of his being angers the crap out of you.

 

And simultaneously, he makes you a happy Karkat, which is strange because you are never happy. In fact, you won an award in high school for the least likely to be happy.

 

But sometimes you’ll smile to yourself after webcam conversations about movies and what not. You have no clue why.

 

Sollux doesn’t care that you have turned from a grumpy Karkat to a giddy one; mostly because he is too busy not functioning again. Terezi, on the other hand, won’t leave you alone.

 

You wonder again why you live with the impaired, visually and mentally. Maybe you should just invite Tavros, your neighbourhood cripple, to move right the fuck in.

At least you can slip medication into Sollux’s food; there is nothing available for creepy blind girls.

 

Although, sometime you do crush up Benadryl and feed it to her in secret, not too much, but just enough to help make her drowsy. You have contemplated using bear tranquilizers and a taser before; Sollux forcibly made you rethink that. You’re tempted to do it anyways.

 

xXx

 

 

 

Kanaya has something planned when she tells you to come over; you can almost hear it in her voice. It’s also the way she also invites Terezi. Begrudgingly, you agree and you drag Sollux along because he will not eat or do anything besides sleep.

 

The minute you open the door, you are greeted by blue. It’s warm and smells like the clouds and you almost punch whatever the fuck it is.

 

“Hi Karkat!”

 

There are no words; you are incapable of making them at the moment. And once you regain the use of your mind, you promptly shove John off of you. You hardly care that your face is a glaring shade of red as you barrel into the room with Sollux in tow.

 

Jade also tackles you and it’s then that you notice that even though Jade and John are really short, you are even shorter. It’s just another thing to add to your list of things about John Egbert that piss you off.

 

You also notice that his eyes are a much brighter shade of blue than you originally thought.

 

Terezi has superglued herself to some kid in sunglasses; it’s probably that Strider kid you hear so much about. But who the fuck wears sunglasses in a house?

 

And through the chaos, the only thing you can think to say is why and you direct it toward Kanaya. She simply smiles.

 

“Rose was the one who organized it.”

 

Of fucking course it was Rose.

 

You roll your eyes. And you think that the only thing that would make this a more awkward meeting would be the edition of Vriska. It’s not even a possibility though; she is Kanaya’s ex and now Terezi’s love/hate off-and-on-again-girlfriend. And right now, you’re pretty sure it’s off. Too fucking complicated to keep track of that though. Point is, John’s the only one who actually likes her in this dinky little apartment.

 

You pull yourself away from your thoughts enough to notice John’s curious stare in Sollux’s direction. You sigh before speaking up.

 

“He’s Sollux.” John turns to you. “Too busy being bipolar right now.”

 

His face contorts itself to a look of pity and shock. “Really?”

 

 

 

xXx

 

 

 

The ride back is plus two. It was implied that Dave was to stay with Terezi and the minute you heard John say that he could cook, you stuffed him into your car. Problem is, your car is not big enough for five. You briefly considered stuffing Mr. I-Wear-Sunglasses-At-Night into the trunk.

 

You all eventually settle on packing in like sardines. And John spends the whole ride singing that song from Con Air to you from the passenger’s seat. You hope his cooking is worth it because you swear to god if it isn’t, you will toss his skinny ass off the balcony of your apartment.

 

And later, you find out it is as he offers small bites while you both work away.

 

John compared you to a mother as you crush up Sollux’s medication and mix it into the dish; he laughs when you shove your roommate into the chair and force him to eat the meal.

 

xXx

 

The night finds the two of you on the couch in the throes of an intense movie marathon. You have been through at least six big bags of butter soaked popcorn; you are completely and utterly convinced that this, however, is bag eleven.

 

Your fingers are lathered in synthetic butter and John smells like grape soda, like sugar, spice and everything nice.

 

Fuuuck. You are so tired.

 

He has successfully snuck Con Air into the DVD player and you would’ve changed it but getting up right now is not an option. You have rooted yourself to the couch and you are in the process of fusing into John’s side. It’s a little difficult because he keeps getting up to pop in more bags of popcorn and to change the movie. You almost consider leeching to him whenever he gets up but that’s also way too much effort. Anyways, you don’t think your legs are in functioning order; John nearly carried you to the bathroom.

 

Somewhere in the middle of your movie night, buttery fingers lace together and you two of you nod off sometime during Life Aquatic, you think.

 

You sleep like you have never slept before, joined at the side with John like conjoined twins and melted into the couch like you were meant to be.

 

 

 

xXx

 

 

 

You wake up in John’s hoodie despite having no recollection of putting it on. It’s comfortable though, horribly so. You know you will not give it up without a fight. This hoodie is now your life, your baby, your extra special hummingbird.

 

You almost consider naming it Casey but you are not John; you are Karkat and Karkat does not name a sweatshirt, or anything for that matter, after some kid in a movie.

 

You are obviously very tired and you have to pee but that can wait for later. John is so fucking warm and right now the couch is ten times more comfortable than it was last night. It’s swaddling you in comfort, eating you whole and the only thing you are aware of is that John smells like purple clouds.

 

You briefly wonder why you do not sleep much. You also wonder if this is how Gamzee’s miracles are.

 

Slowly, you feel John start to wake up. His arms tighten just the smallest amount around your waist and he groans.

 

And then he looks to you and smiles like the fucking sun. You blush and at that moment you are torn between punching him in the face and absconding or kissing him silly. You are leaning more towards the latter but you do not want to scare the poor kid away.

 

John pecks you on the cheek anyway and you turn a cherry red and squeak.

 

Like a man. Because everything you do is manly even at five feet tall.

 

The two of you just stare at each other for the next few minutes. The menu screen for Life Aquatic reflects off John’s glasses, his breath smells like cheesy popcorn and sleep and grape soda, you are pretty sure one of his hands has drifted to your posterior and it is probably still covered with now dried synthetic butter but this is the most romantic moment of your short eighteen year life. You are sure of it.

 

And then you work up the nerve and just kiss John Egbert like you were born to, gaping fish lips and teeth and fucking everything. Surprisingly, he kisses back just as clumsily (and then promptly tells you that you smell like ass; you punch him for that).

 

You both need to brush your teeth.

 

Badly.

 

Sollux just walks into the room and tosses a blanket at your head harshly. The fabric startles both of you. He just snarls harshly. It looks like a freight train has hit your best friend across the face.

 

“Get a fucking room, KK. I don’t want to watch you two suck face for the rest of my life.”

 

It looks like he’s doing better.

 

Fuck bipolar roommates.

 

 


End file.
